Love Hurts
by Harlequin Marionette
Summary: She has hurt him too many times. So many time he's saved her. When she's weak, he's always there for her. He doesn't care if she burns him. But she does. It hurts him, and she cares too much to let him risk himself for her. DISCLAIMER: If I owned Adventure Time, would I be writing fanfiction? FxFP


He has saved her so many times. Times she was weak. During rain, during day, even at night. All she was is destruction. He has saved her so many times, and this time she didn't care if she burnt him. But she did burn him. She hurt him.

Finn ran to Flame Princess. She was sitting under a shady oak tree, crying molten lava tears. Random drops of water speckled her flaming skin, but she didn't acknowledge the pain. "Hey Flame Princess." He smiled, giving her a hug and quick kiss. The burn marks on his face and arms were painfully visible. "Finn… do I… hurt you?" She asked him, and his broad smile vanished. "I told you, FP, I can take the pain. I'll do anything for you." He smiled weakly, embracing her in another long hug. When he pulled away, he had third-degree burns and his shirt was in flaming bits burning the grass. His chest was tanned and singed slightly.

"I don't want to hurt you, Finn." She whispered, molten tears falling to the grass, burning it. He took her hand. "You're not hurting me on purpose." He smiled, tears dripping out his blue crystal eyes. She yanked her flaming hand away. His hand was black as coal, and he bit his lip, tears spilling out of his eyes. She looked at his hand, but it caused her pain. She did that. It was her hurting Finn.

Flame Princess hugged her knees. More lava tears spilt to the singed grass, creating a black hole in the otherwise emerald green grass. "I know I'm hurting you, Finn." She cried. "No! Flame Princess, I love you! I can take it!" He promised, squeezing her tightly. She pushed away. "No Finn. I… I can't do this anymore. I can't stand hurting you!" She sobbed, collapsing onto the now flaming ground. "But… I love you…" He whispered. "I don't want to let you go."

Flame Princess stood up. "Bye Finn." She whispered, pecking him on the cheek. Smoke rose into the crystal sky, and Flame Princess was gone in a trail of flames. "No! Flame Princess!" He screamed. "Come back." He collapsed next to the tree, and Jake found him a while later. By now it was a downpour, and a soaked Finn lay sleeping under the shady oak. "Finn buddy, wake up." Jake shook his brother awake, and Finn rose groggily. "What happened?' He yawned, rubbing sleep out of his glassy eyes. "She kissed me, then left." He whispered sadly.

"Aw c'mon, bro. Don't be sad about it. Come on! Let's go have some of Jake's famous Ice Cream Pizza!" Finn sniffled. "Yeah. Yeah! Let's go, man." He smiled sadly, feeling the crispy black grass below him. He stood up, and rose on Giant Jake's back to the tree house. When the bros got back to the tree house, the first thing Finn saw was a charred piece of paper next to the door. He ran to it, tripping over a loose floorboard. He picked it up, and the corners fell off. It read:

_Dear Finn:_

_I'm so sorry about what happened today. I really do love you. Forever and for always, I promise. I just hate hurting you. I want to be with you, my prince. But hurting you isn't worth it. I hope you understand. I promise, I can find you a better girl. One with real skin and real hair who you can kiss without the possibility of burning the world from the inside out. Finn the Human, love you. 3_

_-Flame Princess_

Finn sniffled and read the note so many times it was ingrained in his brain. "Love you too, FP." He smiled. Tears escaped from his eyes, and Finn took off his bear hat that was soaked in every thread. He wrung it out, and set it on the coat rack. He changed into his footie pajamas, and by then the Ice Cream Pizza was ready. "Hey Jake, look at this note FP sent." He said, tossing the note to his buddy. Jake read the note within seconds, and gasped, stretching his mouth dramatically wide.

"FP's going to find you a new girlfriend!" He exclaimed, tossing Finn his Ice Cream Pizza. Finn shrugged. "No one is as amazing… as beautiful… as mathematically algebraically rhombus as she is." He sighed wistfully, dropping his Ice Cream Pizza on the floor in his dream-like state. While he was distracted, Jake pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil out of Glob knows where, and replied to Flame Princess' note.

_Dear Flame Princess,_

_I love you so much. You're the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, and no one could ever possibly match you. But, for the good of the world, if you want to, I allow you to find me a new girlfriend. Just don't forget, I'll love you forever._

_XOXOXOXOXO,_

_Finn_

Jake folded the note into a paper plane and flew it out of he window just as Finn snapped back to reality. "C'mon bro. It's sleepy time." Jake yawned, and saw a charred paper fly in through the window. He led Finn upstairs quickly. "I…uh… have to go to the bathroom, bro." Finn nodded, and started dozing off. Jake ran downstairs and unfolded the paper. It said:

_Dear Finn,_

_I'm so happy you understand! I'll have the perfect girl for you in one week, I promise! Love you, Finn._

_-Flame Princess_

Jake smiled. He had done a good thing for his bro. He walked up to his bedroom and slept happy that night.

The next morning, the sun was up and bright. Flame Princess had been up for hours trying to narrow down princesses for Finn. This was her list:

-Princess Bubblegum

-Engagement Ring Princess

-Marceline

-Lumpy Space Princess

She was at a loss for decent princesses. Skeleton Princess… no. Just…no. Ghost Princess? REAL skin? REAL hair? Not anymore. Nut Princess? That girl was just plain nutty! Flame Princess looked outside to see if it was raining. No, but the ominous clouds above threatened to burst at any second. Flame Princess walked outside and flamed over to the Candy Kingdom. The sunlight reflected off of the pink and gummy candies, making it blindingly bright. Flame Princess approached the Candy Castle holding her list in a laminated holder. She knocked on the door, melting the candy cane handle. "Gah!" She yelped, as candy cane melted onto her hand. Princess Bubblegum answered the door. She was wearing the knee-length magenta dress and baby pink cardigan with her hot pink knee-high boots. Her bubblegum pink hair was in a tight high ponytail. (Her outfit in the episode What Was Missing) "Oh. Flame Princess." She scoffed, and Flame Princess looked sadly at the candy princess. "Princess, I need your help." She shrugged. Bubblegum rolled her eyes.

"I broke it off with Finn because I hated hurting him. Now I'm going to find him a better girl." She smiled sadly, and the candy princess felt sympathy for the unstable princess. "Will you help me?" She asked sadly. "Sure, Flame Princess." She shrugged. They left the Candy Kingdom, and went to the Wedding Kingdom to find Engagement Ring Princess. They found her in a huge white palace made entirely out of wedding cake. "ERP, can we speak to you?" Princess Bubblegum asked, and the princess stood. "Is this about marriage?" She asked. "I REALLY want to get married!" She squealed. "Is it to a prince? A king? A famous hero? A knight?" She squealed in a high-pitched tone, hopping up and down. "Um, never mind. Thank you." They hustled out of the wedding kingdom. "No way." Flame Princess growled. "One hundred percent too desperate." Bubblegum nodded hastily in agreement.

Next was LSP. They found her in the forest, eating beans. A hobo bonfire made out of garbage sat next to a raggedy tent. LSP sat on a stump, gossiping to Turtle Princess. "I told you! Billy is cheating on you!" She raged into the phone. "HE'S A LUMPIN CHEATER!" She screamed, chucking her phone to the ground. "WHAT DO YOU LUMPIN WANT?!" She screamed in fury at the two princesses before her. "Um… nothing." Flame Princess said quickly. "Bye!" The two princess ran out of the Lumpy princess's sight. "Too… scary." Flame Princess shuddered. Bubblegum agreed hurriedly. "There's only two left." Flame Princess smiled, and flames encased her. She turned into flame and traveled to Marceline's cave.

"Marceline? You home?" Flame Princess called. The vampire opened the door wearing her short grey dress and stockings, wielding her axe bass. "Speak." She hissed. "Hi, Marceline." Bubblegum groaned. "Hello, Bonnibelle!" Marceline teased. Princess Bubblegum rolled her baby pink eyes. "So… what's up?" Flame Princess asked, at a loss for words. "Nothing much." The Vampire Queen sighed wistfully, leaning against her doorframe. A stray ray of sunlight leaked in through somewhere, and landed right on Marceline. She fell to the ground, hissing and clawing at the air. The crawled back inside and shut the door. Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess left after that.

"Too vulnerable." Princess Bubblegum said happily. "I guess that just leaves you then." Inside, Bubblegum gave herself a high-five. "Let's go see Finn." Flame Princess said, and the duo traveled to the tree house. Bubblegum rang the doorbell, and Finn answered the door. "Flame Princess!" He squealed, and wrapped her in a hug. He kissed her for a long while, then pulled away. He was badly burnt. "Hey Bubblegum." He said nonchalantly. "Finn, this is the girl I chose for you." She smiled sadly.

"What?" He asked, confused. "What are you talking about?" Flame Princess narrowed her flaming eyes. "What do you mean, what do I mean?" She giggled. Jake had been watching the whole time. "Hi ladies." He said. "JAKE! What the fudge, man?!" Finn flipped out at his brother. "Sorry, Finn buddy. I thought it would make you feel better." He shrugged. "But… I don't even like Peebles anymore!" He said, and Princess Bubblegum's heart broke.

Finn collected himself and approached the two ladies. He swept Flame Princess off her feet and buried his face in hers as he gave her the most passionate kiss ever. His face burned with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns, but he didn't care.

Finn was with the girl he loved, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
